Second Chance
by Selene Metis
Summary: Bored with her lack of responsibility in Republic City, Korra eagerly accepts an invitation from Iroh to vacation with her friends in the Fire Nation. She's been friends with Iroh for years, so there should be nothing weird with going to visit him, right? Korroh.
1. Chapter 1

"Bolin!" Mako cried out as he smacked his brother's hand away from his plate. Bolin laughed loudly, reaching back again to steal a dumpling off the Firebender's plate.

The boys started fighting each other with their utensils over the table, bickering about who knows what. Asami, sitting next to her boyfriend, quickly grabbed Mako's arm to sabotage him. Bolin snagged more food, smiling victoriously.

Korra tried to smile along from her place next to Bolin, but her head felt heavy against her hand. She laughed along with her friends, but there was a nagging deep in her chest.

Korra was _bored_.

After she had confronted Amon at Avatar Aang Memorial Island, Korra had returned to the Temple with more fear than ever before. Except the next day a news article quickly found itself to her home. Amon was dead. After leaving the Island, Amon had captured Councilman Tarrlok, and their remains were found next to the shell of a boat.

The Equalists hadn't been too happy about that, but over the last few months their rallies and attacks had all but disappeared. A few showed up every now and again, but Korra and her friends were quick to end them.

The four of them had decided, back when Amon was confirmed dead, to join up as a team. Bolin had exuberantly declared them the new Team Avatar, and Mako and Asami had been quick to agree.

Watching Mako and Asami together, Korra wrote off her crush as immature. It still hurt, but she gave Mako up. She didn't want anything to come between them, especially since their friendship was so new, so she kept her feelings to herself.

After meditating for a few weeks, she found herself gaining access to the Spirit World. And a week later, she was able to Airbend for the first time.

While in the Spirit World, Korra had asked Avatar Aang why she was suddenly able to Airbend. He told her she had been selfless, and that was all she had needed to succeed.

Without knowing it, Mako had helped her overcome her bending block.

She never told her friends this fact, instead telling them that her meditation had paid off.

But now, with very few threats in Republic City, Korra felt like there was nothing for her in the city. Sure she had her team, and Tenzin and his family, but without someone to fight, Korra felt useless.

And that made her feel bored.

"Korra, are you alright?" Bolin asked, shoving her shoulder with his.

Korra mentally shook her head and smiled at her best friend. "I'm fine, Bo." She looked back down at her place, and her eyes widened at her empty plate. "Did you…?"

Bolin laughed, throwing his arm around her shoulder. "I'm a growing boy!" he said loudly.

"Hey we can get you some more." Mako said, glaring at his brother.

Korra shook her head. "Nah, I'm really not that hungry."

"You haven't eaten anything the last few times we've gone out."

Her eyes narrowed. "I'm eating more at the Air Temple."

Bolin squeezed his arm tighter around her shoulders. "But they don't serve meat there. And you _love_ meat."

"Maybe I'm becoming a vegetarian." Korra shot back, wiggling her way from under his arm.

Asami held up her hands, smiling. "Let's go to my place and hang out. I can ask some of the cooks to make you some meat, Korra."

Korra joined in on the laughter then, her slight anger quickly disappearing. Asami placed some Yuans down on the table as everyone filed out of the booth. They exited Narook's into the streets, running to the opposite sidewalk as they dodged the Satomobiles.

Mako and Asami walked hand in hand in front of Korra and Bolin, who swung their hands together to mock the couple. When Mako swung his arm around Asami's shoulder and kissed her temple, Bolin went into a loud monologue about how perfect Korra was before dipping her into a small pile of snow.

Korra was still laughing with Bolin as she bent the water from her clothes. Mako raised his eyebrow at them, but neither of them said anything.

Asami drove them back to her house in her personal Satomobile, throwing the keys to one of her assistants after she killed the engine.

"Oh, can you tell the head cook to make some food? With meat?" Asami called over her shoulder.

The man nodded, "Weren't you just out to eat, Miss Sato?"

"Yes, but the _Avatar_ wants some more food." The man's eyes widened, but he quickly jogged back to the house.

Bolin laughed. "That's something I could get used to," he said easily, throwing a big grin at the young heiress.

The three friends followed Asami through the maze of rooms until they reached one of the recreation rooms where they hung out most of the time. Bolin started doing impersonations, ignoring his brother's glare.

"Avatar Korra!" A squeaky voice suddenly yelled as a figure burst through the door. "I was told I could find Avatar Korra here."

"I'm here," the young girl said, trying to bring herself up to her full height to look powerful. It didn't really work with Mako standing so close to her. In fact, all of her friends had come to surround her.

Korra quickly recognized the person as Tarrlok's assistant. Well, at least they were before Tarrlok's death.

"A wire came for you, Avatar Korra. It's from the United Forces." The assistant said, handing Korra a piece of paper before leaving.

"Iroh?" Korra asked herself, a smile spreading along her lips. "It's from Iroh!" She yelled, whirling on her heel and throwing her arms around Mako. He was stiff for a few seconds, but as soon as he returned her embrace, she jumped out of it, sitting down on one of the couches.

Bolin sat next to her, peering at the paper over her shoulder. "Whose Iroh?"

"The Fire Lord's son," Korra murmured, her eyes scanning the sheet. "He sometimes tags along with the United Forces. He wants to be the General of it someday. But he's only eighteen right now. He must have been on the ship when he sent it."

Mako leaned over the back of the couch. "How do you know him?"

"His grandfather trained me in Firebending."

"Zuko?" Asami asked.

"Yeah." Korra reread the letter again, her smile only growing larger. "Yes!"

Korra jumped up from where she was sitting and started dancing around the room, ignoring the questioning gazes from her friends.

"Korra," Bolin said, laughing. He stood up, gripping her shoulders to get her to stop moving, but she kept bouncing in place. "What did the letter say?"

"He's returned to the Fire Nation! And he invited us to go visit him!" Korra said, grinning.

"Us?" Asami repeated, her eyebrows furrowing. "Why wouldn't he just invite you?"

Korra shrugged. "He must have heard about us on the radio and through the newspaper. It's not like we're invisible in the world." She turned to face her friends, a huge grin on her face. "What do you say, guys? Vacation at the Fire Nation?"

"I don't know," Mako said, glancing quickly at his brother. Korra was sure the Firebender was nervous about leaving the only home the brother's had ever had. Especially because they technically had no ties here, there was nothing linking the brothers anywhere.

They had no parents, and their home was above the arena. They could leave if they wanted to, but who was to say anything would be waiting for them when they got back?

"Aw, come on, Mako!" Korra said, grabbing his hands. "It'll be good to get away from the stress of the city. Don't you want to go a few days without an Equalist threat?"

His eyes flickered to their joined hands and then back to her face, which had her lips turning into their signature pout, and sighed. "Okay, I'm in."

"Yes!" Korra cried, turning her attention to Bolin. "What about you, Bolin?"

He met her smile easily. "You know I can never say no to you, Kor."

"Asami?"

"Sure," the young heiress said immediately. "I could go for a vacation. My father has me working on some new Satomobile prototypes. I'm in the garage for hours. The Fire Nation sounds lovely."

Korra smiled at her friends. "It's agreed then. We'll leave tomorrow!" The Avatar grabbed her parka and quickly ran out of the room, already planning what to pack.

"Wait, tomorrow?" Mako cried behind her. Korra simply laughed.

* * *

"Are you sure you have everything packed? Do you know how long you're staying? Do not neglect your training-"

"Tenzin, stop!" Korra said, smiling at her Airbending Master. He had been grilling her for the past few minutes as they stood in front of Oogi.

His four children were there, (Pema had given birth to a baby boy a few weeks ago), and Pema was carrying the baby.

Mako, Asami, and Bolin were walking up the steps. Bolin and Mako each had a small duffle thrown over their shoulders, and Mako was carrying one of Asami's three suitcases. Korra looked down at the bag she was bringing. She wouldn't need much.

"In answer to your questions, Tenzin," Korra said, her smile still on her face. "Yes, I have everything packed. No, I don't know how long we'll be staying. And yes, of course I won't forget about my training."

Tenzin's stern expression softened as he smiled at her. "I mean it, Korra. You're still a fledgling Airbender. Don't forget about your training exercises."

As her friends reached the Sky Bison, Korra threw her arms around Tenzin in a huge hug. He chuckled as he hugged her back. The Avatar gathered Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo in one big hug, and then embraced Pema before kissing Rohan on the forehead.

"Thank you all," Korra said. "I'll see you soon."

She airbent herself onto the saddle, and Mako handed her all of their luggage. She strapped it down at the back of Oogi's saddle before telling her friends to climb into the saddle from Oogi's tail.

Korra took her place at the front of the Sky Bison, giving the Airbending family one last wave before calling out, "Yip yip!" to get Oogi airborne.

"This," Bolin said breathlessly, "Is the coolest thing ever!"

"If by cool you mean terrifying!" Asami said, clutching Mako's arm. He was sitting against the back of the saddle, his arms crossed. Korra rolled her eyes. Stoic as always.

Oogi flew quickly through the sky, and Korra guessed from the map Tenzin had given her that they would arrive to the Fire Nation that night.

"Have you ever been to the Fire Nation, Korra?" Mako asked after a few hours of silence.

Korra shook her head. "Before Republic City, I'd never left the compound. Zuko and Iroh came to visit me." Korra laughed lightly. "My father did not react well to having a teenage boy near me all the time."

"But you were trained by Zuko! He's like, the greatest Firebender ever!"

"Yeah," Korra said, throwing a grin over her shoulder towards her friend. "By the time they left after a few months, Iroh couldn't beat me in a spar anymore."

* * *

It had been dark for hours by the time Korra and her friends saw the Fire Nation Palace.

After Avatar Aang ended the war, and the new species of Sky Bison were discovered, stables were put up all over the world to accommodate any Airbenders or Acolytes. There was one a few feet away from the entrance to the Palace, and Korra expertly maneuvered Oogi to the stable.

She jumped down from her post, hands on her hips as she watched Mako and Bolin unpack the luggage.

"You'd never be able to tell that that was my first time ever flying a Sky Bison," she said, grinning at her accomplishment.

Her friends all looked at her with wide eyes. "That was the first time you've ever flown a Sky Bison?" Asami repeated, her features drawn out in worry.

"Yeah! And nothing happened to us!" Korra said.

"Avatar, could that really be you?" A voice said from behind Korra.

She turned around, her hands still on her hips, but her face lit up when she registered whom it was in front of her. "Iroh!" she called out, throwing herself into his embrace. He spun her easily, matching her large grin, as they broke apart.

She ruffled her hair. "It's good to see you too, Avatar."

"Iroh," Korra said, pulling the boy forward by his wrist. "These are my friends, Mako, Bolin, and Asami. Or, Team Avatar, when you include me," she gave him a cocky grin, and he rolled his eyes at her.

"It's an honor to meet you all," the Crown Prince said. He wasn't dressed in the usual robes though, and he didn't have the topknot in his hair. _Oh yeah_, Korra remembered, _he never liked those robes._

"Pleasure," Asami said. Mako and Bolin shook his hand after he bowed at the heiress.

Iroh smiled at her. "I've heard wonderful things about Future Industries. I hope you get those new motorbike prototypes working soon."

Asami's smile molded into an expression of disbelief. "How did you know about that?"

"I have contacts all over the world through my family. I know secrets of your business that you may not know," Iroh said, winking at her. "Now, allow me to show you to your rooms."

A few of the Palace's servants took their luggage and began trailing behind the group as Iroh led them through the Palace.

"You'll have to excuse the restlessness." Iroh said quickly, gesturing to the servants sprinting through the hallways. "There's a small dispute in the Earth Kingdom, and my mother and grandfather are disagreeing about how to handle it."

"Don't worry about it," Korra said easily, swinging their hands between them.

He grinned down at her. "Alright. Well you will all be staying on the second floor, in a few of the guest rooms." He said as he led them up a winding set of stairs. They came to a narrow hallway with open doors on each side. "You will find your luggage in your respective rooms, but if you do not like your room, you are welcome to move to any of the others."

"Where do you sleep?" Korra asked, pulling her parka over her head. It was _hot_ in the Fire Nation.

Iroh pointed towards the ceiling. "Fourth floor. Across from my mother and down the hall from my grandfather. It isn't the greatest thing in the world."

"Thank you for letting us stay with you," Mako said as he turned into one of the rooms.

Iroh took Asami's outstretched hand and kissed the back of it. "I hope you all enjoy your stay," he said as Bolin and Asami went to their respective rooms.

Korra laughed, slinging her parka over her shoulder. "You know she's dating Mako?"

"Mako?"

"The stoic, brooding one." Korra said, smirking as recognition lit his eyes.

He laughed quietly with her. "I know. I saw the way he wrapped his arm around her shoulders after we spoke near Oogi. You'd have to be blind not to see that."

Korra smiled at him. "You have no idea how great this is. I was so bored in Republic City without any kind of job to do, and now I'm here! It's almost like a dream. Thank you for inviting us."

"Of course," Iroh said, pulling her into a hug. "Anything for a second chance at hanging out with you." He and Zuko had left the compound six months early after getting a dire message from their Palace.

The Avatar suddenly yawned, using her fist to block her mouth. "I'll see you in the morning, okay?"

He ruffled her hair again. "Sure thing, kid."

She pushed his hand away and pouted. "Stop that. And stop calling me 'kid'. You're not even a year older than me."

"I'm still older, Avatar." He said, spreading his arms to their full length.

"Loser!" Korra coughed into her hand, flashing an innocent smile at him.

"Just for that," Iroh said, his smile morphing into a smirk, "I'll make sure you and your friends get a nice, _early_, wake up call tomorrow."

"No, Iroh!" Korra whined, but he merely laughed as he dashed away through the hallway. "Jerk," she muttered with a smile.

Korra poked her head into the room in front of her and was relieved to find her things in there. She was way too tired to go room hunting in a foreign palace. She quickly changed into her night things, pulled her hair bands out, and settled into the giant bed in the room.

Her mind wandered back to Republic City for a moment, but her worry quickly melted away when she remembered that Lin and Tenzin were still there to squash any minor problems. Korra fell asleep easily, already dreading the early wake up call.

* * *

**A/N:** What have you done? :O You've finally pressured me into writing a Korroh fic. Okay, so a few things I should mention, especially if you're coming from my fic _Unknowing._ Or just a few things in general.

1. Iroh is Lu Ten (_Unknowing_). I just changed his name to avoid doing a crossover.

2. He is 18, and currently training to be the General of the United Forces

3. He has the same personality as my Lu Ten, so this Iroh is going to be very, very OOC from the actual show.

4. Yes, Amon is dead. Yes, Korra can airbend.

This takes place right after Episode 4, so Korra's feelings for Mako weren't full-blown love. A little crush that she let go of in order to maintain her friendships.

You guys probably don't realize how much I love you. I had never dreamt of shipping Korroh, (Or Korruten), but you guys broke me down. I still don't ship it, but I'm willing to write it for _you_. You also don't know how weird it is to not be writing for your OTP.

Well, let me know what you think so far.(:


	2. Escalations

Korra stretched her arms over her head, locking her fingers together and making her way down the hallway as she yawned. It was _way_ too early to be awake, and yet here she was, trying to find her way to the kitchen.

The sun had barely risen before a guard came into Korra's room to wake her. First he simply told her it was time to get up in a loud voice, but when she started grumbling and throwing pillows at him, he opened all of her blinds and ran back to the hallway, his laughter still ringing in Korra's ears.

She yawned again, fisting her hand in front of her mouth as she turned another corner, and to her surprise, she almost ran into Iroh. He was wearing his traditional Crown Fire Prince attire, complete with the little topknot in his hair.

"Korra?" he asked, chuckling as he grabbed Korra's bicep to steady her. "What are you doing awake?"

Korra glared at him, narrowing her eyes. "You had your guard wake me up. Don't you remember your threat last night? It was awful, by the way. So thank you for that," she said, crossing her arms and jutting her lower lip out in a pout.

Suddenly Iroh was laughing, slapping his hands over his mouth to stay quiet in the deserted hallway. "What?" Korra asked, her pout becoming more prominent.

"I didn't actually mean for you to get woken up this early," Iroh finally said after his laughter had been trailed off. "A guard must have heard our conversation last night and took it as an order."

It took a moment to sink in, but when Korra realized what he was saying, her eyes widened. "You mean I'm awake for nothing?"

Iroh gave her a small smile, putting one of his hands on her shoulder. "I wouldn't say it's for nothing. We get to hang out with each other." Korra matched his smile, but couldn't keep herself from yawning again.

"The morning is still evil, even if I get to spend it with you." She bumped her hip against his, grinning at him. But then she spotted a few papers in his hand and she immediately reached out to snatch it from his grasp. "What are these?" she asked, looking through the stack.

Iroh plucked the papers from her hand and put them back in order, gesturing for her to walk with him through the hallway. "Just a few plans for a new machine. I was planning on asking Asami if she would consider having Future Industries build it for the palace."

Korra nodded. "Sounds cool."

He raised an eyebrow at her expression, which she was sure looked very bored. Mechanics weren't her thing. She was more into kicking butt and taking names, and occasionally running through spinning relics.

"Sorry," Korra said, giving him a sheepish grin as his eyebrow raised even more.

"It's alright," he said, pushing open a door on the side of the hall. Iroh lit a few of the lamps with his bending and Korra saw that they had entered an empty kitchen. "It's too early for any of the kitchen workers to get started," he said as he sat down at the table.

She glared at his head, but he didn't see her. "Do you have anything to eat?" she asked absentmindedly, opening a door to the fridge.

Iroh snorted. "This palace has to feed dozens of people every day. I think there's some food here, Korra." This time he saw the glare she sent in his direction.

Korra rummaged around in the fridge for a few moments before pulling out a bowl of food. She didn't want to waste time heating it, so she grabbed utensils from the drawer Iroh pointed out and joined him at the table.

"What are the machines for?" Korra asked around a full mouth of food.

He raised an eyebrow at her, an amused expression on his face. "Chew, Korra." She complied and then asked again, immediately shoveling more food in her mouth when she was done with her question. "Just armor and things to help our palace guards. They may be expert benders, but sometimes chi blockers get to them."

The Avatar shuddered at the mention of chi blockers. One too many times she had temporarily lost her bending to one of these people. After Amon's death the instances became few, but the memory would always be fresh in her mind.

"That," Korra said when she regained her composure, "actually sounds really cool."

"I'm glad you think so," Iroh said, giving her a lopsided grin. "Enjoying the food?"

Korra nodded, taking another bite before swallowing. "You must have amazing cooks here."

"From all four nations. I'm happy you're enjoying it, Avatar Korra." The two teens' heads turned to face the door they had come through earlier to face the unfamiliar voice.

Korra stood up and bowed formally at the old man. "Master Zuko," she said, grinning up at him. "It's been too long."

Zuko laughed, a loud booming sound that Korra was sure would wake the entire palace, but he pulled her into a hug, ignoring formalities. "It sure has been, Korra. I take it you passed your Firebending test?"

"Yes," she nodded eagerly, her grin remaining even after the hug ended. "And I've begun Airbending. I overcame the block."

"That's excellent," Zuko said, squeezing her shoulders. "I'm so proud of you."

Iroh stood up next to the man crossing his arms over his chest. "No greeting for me, grandfather?" the young boy asked, a smile on his face.

"I see you everyday. There's no excuse to be needy," the older man said, smiling at his junior. Korra was struck speechless at the amount of love and admiration Zuko somehow managed to project through that gesture alone. Yes, Korra had her parents. But when you were nearly separated from them for over thirteen years, you forgot what it was like to have a family member praise you.

"Grandfather," Iroh nearly whined, pulling Zuko's hands from his head, "It took me ten minutes to do my hair."

Zuko's eyes lit up from the inside joke before saying, "It was a mess. This," he gestured to Iroh's hair, which was now sticking up in several places, "is an improvement."

Iroh rolled his eyes, but continued smiling at his grandfather. "Don't you have somewhere else to be?"

The older man's face lit up with a knowing expression. Either he thought Iroh and Korra had been kissing, or he knew they wanted to get caught up with each other. "Your mother did want me to go over some vendor squabbles with her. Perhaps she's awake." Zuko smiled at Korra, ruffled his grandson's hair again, and then exited through the doorway.

"Crazy old man," Iroh said, laughing as he tried to flatten his hair.

Korra was still smiling softly as she sat down at the table with her friend. "I had forgotten how much I missed him. His antics always kept the White Lotus sentries on their toes back in the Southern Water Tribe."

Iroh laughed with her, flipping back through his papers. "I seem to recall you helping him with most of those pranks."

"Don't act so innocent. You planned a few of them."

"Touché."

Their eyes met then, aqua blue and golden honey, and Korra felt her face heating up, even though she didn't know why. "I'm really glad you're here, Korra."

She matched his grin easily. "I'm really glad to be here."

* * *

A few hours later, Iroh had instructed a few guards to wake up all of the guests. He seemed really pleased with himself, too, when he dragged her along to watch him give the order.

Now, Korra, Iroh, Mako, Asami, Bolin, Zuko and Zuko's daughter, Ursa, were all sitting around one of the main tables. Cooks were entering the room, placing dishes in the middle of the table. It all smelled amazing, and even though Korra had eaten earlier, she was still hungry.

"Do you all like your rooms?" Ursa asked, picking up her utensil. She was a sweet looking woman, with long black hair and eyes the color of her father's. When Korra had first met her a few years ago, the Avatar had been greatly intimidated. But after a few days Ursa joined in on some pranks, and Korra decided she truly liked the woman when she blamed her father for some of the damages.

"They're perfect, thank you." Mako said, lacing his fingers with Asami's.

Bolin nearly nodded into his food. "They really are great." He said.

After only a few minutes Ursa and Zuko had to leave, which meant the teenagers were alone… with a Prince who had information on a problem in the Earth Kingdom.

"So," Korra drawled after a few minutes. "What's going on in the Earth Kingdom?" she finished in a rush.

Iroh laughed at everyone's eager expressions. "It's nothing of too much importance. Definitely not as exciting as a Revolution. It's just a little land dispute. I wouldn't be surprised if my mother and grandfather have it figured out by the end of the week."

"And if they don't?" Asami challenged, surprising everyone in the room.

Iroh shrugged, unfazed by her boldness. "Then we may need to travel there to talk to the men instigating the problem. I just don't want it to become something that affects the whole Kingdom."

Korra pouted. "Why didn't I know about this? I'm the Avatar, I should know about problems in the world."

The Firebender smiled at her. "I think we didn't spread the news because you were busy fighting Amon. Plus, one of the men is a bender."

Bolin shuddered from his place across the table. His encounter with Amon still terrified him some nights. "Amon would have seen that as another reason to join his movement." Iroh nodded.

"Wise choice," Mako commented.

Korra sighed; she hated it when people used logic. "At least explain what's going on."

"My mother told me not to disclose any information," Iroh began slowly, "But she isn't here." He grinned at everyone at the table before diving into his story. "It began about, eh, three months ago. A nonbender, Jong Lee, was feeling like his neighbor, a bender named Chang, was taking his land and planting his own crops. We thought it would be an easy settle, but then the Chang claimed that Jong Lee was oppressing him." Iroh rubbed at his temples, as if the mere thought of the problem was giving him a headache. "I just want it to be over. My mother gets really stressed over the little things."

The Avatar laid her hand on her friend's shoulder, giving him a small smile. "Hey, just think. If your mom can't end it, then Team Avatar can always try."

"So what do you guys want to do today?" Bolin asked, slurping up the rest of his noodles.

"I have a meeting with some council members, so unfortunately, you will be on your own for a while." He grinned at Korra. "I hope you can manage." Korra rolled her eyes. He always used to tease her like that before they sparred. He only stopped when she beat him fifteen times in a row. "In fact, I have to go now," he said, standing. "I'll see you guys soon, though." He turned and nearly sprinted through the door.

He was probably late. "So that's why he was wearing his traditional robes."

"What?" Asami asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Iroh hates wearing the official clothes for the Crown Prince," Korra explained, turning to face her friends again. "When he came to the South Pole he ditched the robes for a huge parka. He tried burning his robes, but Ursa yelled at him before he could get started." Korra said, chuckling at the memory.

Mako leaned back in his seat, "What should we do?"

"Ooh, let's have Pabu run around, and wherever he stops, we hang out?" Bolin suggested, holding the Fire Ferret above the table.

Everyone agreed, so Bolin set the creature on the ground. Pabu sniffed the floor, then the air, unfamiliar with his surroundings. He darted out of the room, following some sort of scent. He led them through a few corridors, finally stopping in a garden, pausing in front of a flower before biting on it.

"No, Pabu!" Bolin cried, picking up his beloved ferret. "We don't eat royal flowers."

* * *

"Iroh, you're late."

"I apologize, Mother." The young man said, bowing formally. "I lost track of time with the Avatar and her friends."

Iroh sat to the right of his mother in front of the table. Zuko was on his other side, and generals, diplomats, and council members sat around the table. A huge map of the world spanned over the entire table, but the group was only worried about the Earth Kingdom.

"As we know," General Zhao began, "The conflict is in Omashu. It wasn't such a big deal a few months ago, but now Jong Lee is claiming that Chang is using his bending during their arguments."

Another general cut into the conversation. "We thought we could settle this quickly, but neither side wants to listen to reason. Both people think the land is correct, but the other believes that their space is being invaded."

"Fire Lord Ursa," one of the diplomats from the Northern Water Tribe said. "What do you think we should do?"

She pondered this for a moment, rubbing her hand thoughtfully against her chin. "I believe we need to send a force into Omashu. We need to settle this. It cannot become a nationwide problem."

Everyone began planning the best time to leave, how to deal with Jong Lee and Change, and most importantly: who would go. They couldn't have only political leaders, or only military leaders go, because that would give the men the wrong idea.

Perhaps the Avatar would be needed after all.

"This meeting is adjourned. The force will leave for Omashu in exactly three days."

Everyone stood up, murmuring about the recent plans. Iroh patiently waited for the people in front of his to stop speaking so he could get through, and when they finally did, he asked the first servant he came across if she had seen Korra or her friends.

She had, and with a bright smile, she sent Iroh to one of the back gardens.

* * *

**A/N: **So this chapter basically introduced an outside problem that's going to affect our characters. (Ooh, i wonder what that could be?)

Yeah, so like i said before, it's so difficult not writing for your OTP. But i just love you guys, so i'm sacrificing my pride. (Not really, i actually like this story, but i'll never admit to that! :3)

Let me know what you thing! :D


	3. PLans

Korra smiled, plopping down in a soft patch of grass near Asami and Mako, watching as Bolin chased down Pabu, trying to get the Fire Ferret to stop eating the flowers in the garden.

Asami rested her head on Mako's shoulder, closing her eyes against the glare of the sun. It may still be early, but the sun was extremely bright in the Fire Nation.

"Bolin! Watch yourself!" Mako warned as the Earthbender's feet danced dangerously close to the flowers.

Bolin laughed, finally scooping Pabu into his arms. "Don't worry about it, bro! I wont- oops." He gave a sheepish smile as he lifted his foot, presenting four crushed purple flowers stuck to the bottom of his boot. He stepped out of the patch, sitting down next to Korra, ignoring Mako's glare.

"This reminds me of the vacations I used to take with my mother to Ember Island." Asami said, disregarding Bolin's flower rampage. "It was always so warm there."

Mako shrugged. "Bo and I have never been outside Republic City. The summers there aren't brutal, but it definitely doesn't get as hot there as here." He chucked a little, playing with a strand of Asami's hair. "And it isn't even summer."

"The Southern Water Tribe is always cold." Korra said, wiping a trail of sweat from her forehead. "It's too hot," she whined, earning a whack on the shoulder from Bolin.

"Buck up," he said, laughing.

She whipped a small water whip out to sting his cheek. "That's a move Master Katara taught me."

"Ugh, gross!" Bolin yelled, wiping off his cheek. "What was that?"

Korra smirked, "Sweat."

The Earthbender made a gagging noise, scaring Pabu back into a square of tall flowers. Mako and Asami laughed at Bolin, who glared at them halfheartedly. "You're going to let her get away with that?"

Suddenly a heavy object slammed into Korra's side, flinging her onto her back on the grass. She let out a loud "Oof," immediately raising her leg to try and kick off her assailant.

"You're not really going to kick me, are you, Avatar?"

Korra stopped struggling, letting out a shallow laugh instead. "Why can't you say hello without tackling me?" she asked, opening her eyes.

Iroh smirked. He was pinning her arms above her shoulders, straddling her waist. "Habit," he said. They were suddenly aware of how strangely silent it was, and he rolled off of her, sitting in the grass between her and Bolin. Korra sat up, rotating her shoulder where Iroh had slammed into her.

"Aw, I didn't hurt you, did I?" Iroh's tone was mocking as he started running his fingers over Korra's shoulder.

She jerked her body away from his hands, trying to keep an angry composure, but his smirk was so familiar that she immediately smiled. "And what if you did? I could have you arrested for assaulting the Avatar."

He shrugged. "I could have you arrested for threatening the future Fire Lord."

"Draw?"

"Fine," he said, taking her hand and shaking it.

Asami, Bolin, and Mako were staring at the pair with raised eyebrows. Bolin was the first to crack, laughing to his side before trying to cover it as a cough. "Now that's how you get Korra back!"

"What?" Korra asked.

Asami looked over Iroh's appearance, ignoring Bolin again, "What will your mother say about your robes?"

Iroh looked down, laughing when he realized the clothes were covered in dirt and grass. "Eh, I think she's used to it by now. Besides, I hate these things. I only wear them for official meetings."

"Speaking of," Mako said, looking over his girlfriend's head. "How did the meeting this morning go?"

Iroh's smile dropped into a grimace.

"What's wrong?" Korra asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. He raised one of his own, putting it atop of hers.

He sighed, "Mother has decided what she wants to do, but I don't know how it's going to work out."

Korra frowned, glaring at an uneven blade of grass. Iroh usually agreed completely with what Fire Lord Ursa decided. But glancing back up at his face, which was strained and angled towards the sky, she realized that this was probably something much more important than where to place the Sky Bison stables.

"What's the plan?" Bolin asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"My mother has decided to send a small group of diplomats to Omashu to finally settle the argument. But I'm pretty sure most of these 'diplomats' will actually be soldiers." Iroh sighed, looking back down to the grass. "I'm just afraid their presence there will scare these two men."

Korra pouted, "Sounds like they just need to use force."

"What if they use force when it isn't required?" Iroh retaliated.

She glared at him. "Fine, you can't always use your fists to settle problems. But what if that's what these men need?"

The boy raised an eyebrow. "A threat? They just want their land claim settled."

"Okay, you two. Settle down," Asami said, chuckling a little. Her staccato voice snapped the two teens back to the garden; prompting Korra to release her hand from Iroh's shoulder- her grip had gotten much too forceful anyway.

"Prince Iroh, your mother requests your presence in the War Room." Everyone turned to see a guard standing above him or her, his hands clasped behind his back.

Iroh glared at the man, clearly not happy about being interrupted. "Did she say anything else?" When Korra patted his hand it was hot.

He raised an eyebrow, but knew better than to question the Prince. "She said to bring the Avatar and her friends."

* * *

Korra didn't even sigh as Iroh threw open the doors to the War Room. He hadn't spoken since the guard had summoned them, and the Avatar didn't really understand where his anger was coming from. Maybe it was because she had disagreed with his idea of using peace all of the time.

Or maybe it was because his robes were dirty.

"I don't appreciate the theatrics, son," Ursa said, not looking up from the map on the table. She was standing a few feet away from the table, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Sorry," he muttered. She looked back at him then, raising an eyebrow.

She nodded, as if she realized something from the expression on her son's face. "I understand your feelings, Iroh. And I would like to tell you that nearly all of the people being sent to Omashu are diplomats. Only two of the ten are soldiers."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Iroh visibly deflated, as if the safety of these two unknown men had been resting on his shoulders since the plan was announced. "So why did you have the guard collect us?"

She left her post at the table, instead standing right in from of the group. "Because I need a favor," Ursa said, taking Korra's hand. She pulled the Avatar from where she stood between Mako and Bolin, putting her hands on the girls' shoulders. "Avatar Korra, I ask for your help in this issue in Omashu. I would like you to accompany the group to the Earth Kingdom in three days."

"Okay!" Korra agreed, her face lighting up.

"Korra," Mako warned, clearly upset with her jumping into another dangerous situation.

Korra reached behind Iroh to smack her friend on the shoulder. "Aw, come on, Mako! There's nothing to do in Republic City, and there's no problems here, so why can't I go?"

Mako sighed; clearly aware that there was no way he was going to change her mind. "Fine. But if you get hurt there's no way you're playing on the Fire Ferrets next year."

"You'll forget by then."

Ursa interrupted them; "You'll accompany my son, myself, and our troop to Omashu?"

"Yes ma'am," Korra said, giving her best smile.

"What are we supposed to do while you're gone?" Bolin asked, sharing a look with Asami.

Iroh shrugged, looking embarrassed. "You can always visit outside of the Palace. This is one of the nicest seasons in the Fire Nation."

"Hmm," Ursa murmured, dropping her hands from Korra's shoulders. She scrutinized the three teenagers standing behind Iroh and Korra. Her eyes finally settled on the tallest of the group. "You're the Probending boy, aren't you? Mako, wasn't it?"

Mako's eyebrows rose, before he dropped his gaze in embarrassment. Even after a particularly good hat trick, Mako had avoided any praise from anyone- even his friends.

"Um, yeah. That's me," he said, hunching his shoulders a little and still staring at the floor.

Korra noticed from the corner of her eye that Asami put a hand on Bolin's shoulder. The Earthbender was staring off towards the opposite wall, not even addressing Asami's display of comfort. He still hated all of the praise his brother got from their Probending days. They hadn't even been in the tournament and Mako was practically reveled in the sport.

What about him? Bolin had won plenty of matches for the team.

"Very good," Ursa said, smiling. "I've heard plenty about you from my representatives in the city. You will come with us to Omashu."

"I- what? Why me?"

Ursa gave him a small, understanding smile. "I know that you're an exceptionally talented bender. And I know you can produce lightening. Iroh can't even do that-"

"Mom!"

"Yet," she finished, giving her son a pointed look. "We could use someone like you in case things get out of hand in Omashu."

He looked up, meeting Ursa's gaze. "I don't know-"

"He'll do it!"

"Korra!"

She raised her hands in an offering of peace. "Just think about it, cool guy. You can keep me from getting in trouble. Katara used to tell me about the mail slides that she and Aang used to ride together, and I've always wanted to try!"

Iroh sighed, holding his face in his hand. "I've heard about those. They're not supposed to be for fun. From the looks of it, we might need this entire troop just to keep Korra on track."

Mako sighed. He knew that Korra jumped into risky situations without thinking about them, and there was no way he was letting one of his best friends get killed in the Earth Kingdom.

"Fine," he said, letting out a huge sigh. "I'll go with you."

"Excellent! The departure date has been move to tomorrow, by the way. We figure the situation should be resolved within a few days time."

It was only when the Fire Lord excused the teenagers did Korra, Iroh, and Mako realize that Bolin and Asami were no longer in the room.

* * *

They had finally showed up at dinner that.

Korra and Mako had been briefed about the trip and all of the procedures they would have to follow. Korra was told not to overreact to the problem, and Mako was told to make sure Korra didn't overreact.

He hadn't let her live that down, either.

He joked about it for the rest of the night, saying that the almighty Avatar needed a babysitter. Although he had also been told to use his lightning if _anyone_ was threatened, he decided to focus on keeping Korra in check.

When she Airbent him up to a roof he finally stopped taunting her.

"I'm sorry you guys can't come with us," Korra had said during dinner. "But we'll be back in a few days, you won't even have time to miss us!"

Iroh told them about the best shops and places for entertainment in the capital, telling them they were allowed any resources to do whatever they wanted.

Now, as the group was preparing to board and air ship the next evening, Bolin's spirits had been lifted slightly and Asami was smiling- Bolin's mood infecting her as well.

"Knock some heads, Kor." Bolin said, grabbing her into a bear hug.

"Yeah, yeah," she said, laughing. "As long as your brother doesn't ruin all of my fun. Bye Asami!" She called to the girl standing in front of Mako.

She turned and gave Korra a large smile. "See you soon." Mako enveloped her into a hug then, claiming her lips in a goodbye kiss.

Korra and Iroh raced each other up the platform into the air ship, and he quickly led her past all of the diplomats and his mother, into a back room. It had four bunk beds and a large Fire Nation flag hanging on the opposite wall.

Iroh let out a happy sigh as he jumped onto one of the beds. "My old room."

"You stayed in here?" Mako asked as he joined them in the room a moment later.

The other boy nodded. "Yeah. Whenever we would travel, we'd take this ship, and this just became my room."

There was a quick knock on the door, and a few seconds later; Ursa popped her head in without an invitation. "Oh, good. You're all here. There seem to be more diplomats than rooms for this trip, so the three of you will be bunking with each other. See you soon." And she left.

"This'll be just like the South Pole!" Iroh said, grinning over at Korra.

She rolled her eyes. "We never shared a room, buddy."

"I stayed at the compound with you."

"In a building on the other side of the ice."

He glared at her, clearly upset that she ruined his game. "Fine, so it's nothing like the Sothern Water Tribe." He muttered something into the side of his hand.

"What?" Mako asked, trying to hide a smile at the friends' banter.

Iroh laughed. "I said she always ruins my fun."

"Yeah, yeah." Korra said, waving his comment away. "How long until we get to Omashu?"

"Mother said we should be there tomorrow morning."

"I'm bored," Korra whined, sitting cross-legged on the floor.

The door suddenly opened again as a soldier shoved his head into the room. "Mako. The Fire Lord requests your presence in the War Room."

"Man, do you guys have War Rooms everywhere?" Mako asked, rolling his eyes.

The soldier was unamused as he raised an eyebrow, and Mako sighed in defeat. "See you guys soon," he said, following the man out of the room.

Iroh rolled off of his bed until he was sitting across from Korra, even trying to mimic her pout. "We could play Pai Sho." He suggested.

"No. You always beat me at that."

"We haven't played in nearly four years, Korra."

She rolled her eyes. "And I haven't played since our last game. I'm sure you and Zuko have been practicing."

He grinned at her. "How'd you know?"

Korra scoffed, looking away towards the flag. An awkward silence quickly descended upon the two teens, both of which were trying to look anywhere but at each other.

Iroh cracked first. "We're going to have to talk about it sooner or later," he sighed.

"I choose later." Korra said immediately.

"Come on, Korra! It's been nearly four years, I'd like to know what happened that day."

She finally met his amber eyes. "Want to know what happened? Iroh, you were there! You kissed me, and I told you I didn't like you like that." Her voice had grown progressively quieter during her rant, and now she was staring at the floor between them.

"But then you ran away on Naga."

"Because I was scared, alright?" Korra said, wrapping her arms around herself. "You were the first friend I ever had, I didn't want to screw it up."

Iroh nodded, leaning back against the bedpost. "I just want to know one thing. Did you feel anything for me?"

She couldn't meet his gaze. "I want to get ready to go to sleep." She said after a few more minutes of silence. She pointed towards the door, and Iroh walked out without another word. It wouldn't do good to see her while she was changing.

An hour or so later, Iroh knocked back on the door. A grunt was all he received from Korra, so he took that as a 'come in'.

He had already changed, so he merely plopped into the bed on the opposite side of the room from where Korra was resting. They didn't say anything.

Korra felt awful, though. She had put aside her feelings about Iroh when she had run from the South Pole. Now he was dragging them back into her life, and she didn't want to deal with them.

Late into the night, Mako returned to find the two teenagers silent and nearing sleep. He tried to get them to tell him what happened, but when neither budged, he just rolled his eyes and got into the bunk above Iroh's.

It was silent for the entire night.

* * *

**A/N: **Did you guys catch the tiny little blip into Korra and Iroh's past at the beginning? I hope you did, 'cause i thought it was cute:3

Anyway, i guess my reasoning for the Fire Ferrets not being in the tournament is because Mako didn't meet Asami in time? I dunno, they just weren't in the tournament, kay?

Ooh, what did Ursa want with Mako? Hee hee.

Review and let me know what you think about it!


	4. Prologue: Southern Water Tribe, 3yrs Ago

Korra eagerly ran into the back room of the compound, a huge grin across her lips. She had finally built up enough nerves to ask the White Lotus Guards for a favor. After working on her bending nonstop for weeks again, she had really gotten the hands of her Firebending.

Maybe now she could finally have some fun.

"Korra, what are you doing here?" The head of the guards asked. He never liked it when excitedly interrupted meetings.

The teenager rocked back on her heels, clasping her hands behind her back. "I just have a question."

None of the blank expressions on the guard's faces changed, but the head nodded. "Go on."

"Can I go outside the compound walls with Fire Prince Iroh?" she asked quickly.

"No."

Korra's grin quickly fell into a pout. "Why not?" She was whining.

Another one of the guards sighed. "It's too dangerous out there for you, Korra." She said.

That was always their excuse. It was the reason why the Avatar could only go home to her parents once every month, why she wasn't allowed to leave the compound without at least four guards surrounding her.

Safety.

She was fourteen! She had mastered two elements, and was well on the way to mastering her third. Plus, Korra had Naga, and the Polarbear Dog had known to protect her master ever since they were little girls.

"Come on!" Korra begged, her pout only deepening.

"Korra," one of the women sighed, pinching at her nose. "We've already told you that it is much too-"

"Dangerous for me to leave the compound unsupervised. I know," she drawled. "Please let me go! Prince Iroh isn't stupid, and I can take care of myself! Please!"

Korra continued to beg, even going so far as to clasp her hands in front of her and break out her Polarbear Puppy eyes. She pushed her lower lip out farther, whining without speaking instead of reusing her same reasons.

Finally, after what felt like hours, the head of the White Lotus sighed, dropping his head. "Fine, Korra. You may leave the compound with Fire Prince Iroh."

"Yes! Finally!"

Ignoring the shouts from the guards, Korra bolted from the room, running excitedly out towards the stables. She had left Iroh and Naga there when she went to ask the Order for permission.

She quickly pushed the door open, grinning happily as she hugged Naga's neck. Iroh lifted his head, looking up at her from where he sat near the wall. His hair was messy, something that usually didn't happen with royal groomers everywhere, and his golden eyes were bright in the dark.

"Well?" Iroh raised an eyebrow.

Korra started to saddle up her Polarbear Dog, smiling at the boy over her shoulder. "They said yes, now let's go!"

She reached eagerly for his hand, which he grabbed while swinging a leg up over the saddle.

The ride out of the compound was swift, the guards begrudgingly opening the gate without any arguments. Korra encouraged Naga to run as fast as she wanted, and as far as she wanted, because there was no one to give them a destination.

Eventually, the Polarbear Dog began to slow down near a cliff, far away from the compound. Before Naga stopped running, Korra launched herself from the animal's back, rolling in the snow happily.

Iroh followed suit, choosing instead to stay on his feet.

Hours must have passed while the two teens played in the snow, throwing snowballs and using their bending to get ahead in the fights. Naga joined in occasionally, barking loudly and wagging her tail. Sometimes she would jump up, catching one of the snowballs in her mouth, pausing the game and causing the Avatar and the Fire Prince to nearly break down with laughter.

When they were both exhausted, they collapsed on the snow, sitting next to each other against Naga's side.

Iroh broke the silence first, resting his head back against Naga's fur, "I can't believe I'm leaving in two days."

Korra shoved at his shoulder, her content grin slipping from her lips. "Why'd you have to bring that up?"

He shrugged. "It's just strange to think that it's already been three months." He turned to look at her, shifting his body so he could face her completely. "I'm really gonna miss you, Korra."

"Stop," she groaned, planting her face in her hands.

The teenagers had avoided this topic for as long as they could, ignoring it even when a guard or Iroh's grandfather Zuko brought it up.

Iroh had been living at the compound for almost three months, staying while Zuko taught Korra her Firebending.

"We're going to have to talk about it sooner or later." Iroh put an arm around her shoulders, and Korra instinctively rested her head against his shoulder. "I leave in a couple days, and there's no telling when we'll see each other again." He let out a sad chuckle, "It was hard enough convincing my mom to let me come with Grandfather."

Korra laughed lightly, "Your mom is pretty strict."

"I hate how we're leaving before your Firebending test, though."

She snorted. "The White Lotus probably wont test me for a few years. They didn't test my Earthbending until I was eleven." She rolled her eyes, glaring at her boots, which were covered in snow. "I had it mastered for two years before they finally passed me."

The two of them fell into silence, staring in front of them, at the sun over the horizon that was now beginning to set.

"Korra." Iroh murmured after a few minutes.

"Ye-"

The sudden feeling of Iroh's lips against hers cut her off as his arm tightened around her neck, pulling her body close to his.

Korra didn't react, her eyes snapping open and her lips staying still.

Iroh quickly realized that she wasn't responding, and he pulled away. He dropped his arm, scooting a few feet away from her.

"Kor-"

"I don't like you like that!" She cried, backing away.

She reached up, latching her hand onto Naga's saddle and swinging up so she was sitting on the animal's back. "Let's go girl," Korra said, and the Polarbear Dog quickly started in a run.

Iroh stood up, jogging beside the animal while she picked up speed. "Korra, wait, please!"

She ignored him, focusing instead on getting Naga to run as fast as she could. It wouldn't take long to get back to the compound, and Korra hoped that none of the guards would question why she returned alone.

Iroh couldn't like her, not in a romantic kind of way, that wasn't supposed to happen! She was supposed to focus only on her training. She had to master Firebending, and then meet with Master Tenzin to learn Airbending.

There was no room for boys, or love, or any other kind of distractions.

Avatar Korra needed to train, or she wouldn't be prepared when her world needed her.

* * *

Korra and Iroh didn't speak for the next three days, ignoring each other and turning the other direction when they saw each other.

Eventually on the third day, Korra was called to see her Firebending Master and his Grandson off for safe travels on their way home. She had tried to get out of it by feigning sick, and whining to her guards, but they were relentless. She had to go.

"Be well, Korra. And good luck with your Firebending test." Zuko told her, flashing a grin as he slowly made his way into the airship.

Korra figured Fire Lord Ursa was on the ship as well, but the Avatar was glad she decided to stay on board. She had scared her since she was little.

Iroh turned to face her, shrugging. "I guess I'll see you around. Sometime."

"Good luck at the Palace."

He looked as if he wanted to say something else, as if there was something he needed to tell her before leaving, but he dropped it. Instead he lifted a hand in a meager wave, and Korra mirrored his action.

He was slow boarding the airship, taking one last look at her over his shoulder before disappearing behind the walls of the ship. The door closed, and the craft slowly rose into the air.

"Avatar Korra," she turned to face the voice, a young guard she had nicknamed Howl, despite his hatred for the name. "Dinner is being served insi-"

"No." Korra turned on her heel, making her way to the Firebending grounds. "I have training to do."

She wouldn't let a boy get in the way of her responsibilities.

* * *

**A/N: **I am so sorry about the lack of updates you guys! School's been a mess right now, and some stuff's been going on in my family, and I feel awful for leaving you guys without any news for so long.

I know this chapter isn't very long, but I really wanted to just give you guys a glimpse into what happened between Korra and Iroh in the Southern Water Tribe.

Now, I think I'm going to take a break from my Zutara fic for a little while, mostly because I've lost my muse for that one, and three chaptered stories is kind of a lot. I will continue with this one and _Unknowing_, but I don't know how often I can update. I promise to make it more often than it has been, though!

Thank you all for staying, and I hope you like this installment!


End file.
